


Mine

by pandashurley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desire, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandashurley/pseuds/pandashurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas can't wait any longer to claim his mate. for luvemishacollins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Desire. The word in itself seems sinful. Admiration. Devotion. Fondness. Hunger. Infatuation. Proclivity. Yearning. In all the words in the human language that Castiel could find, sin lurked there. None of it mattered when those green eyes would capture his own, and his whole vessel, all of his grace was drowning in it. Nothing could compare to how right it felt to be near this one particular human. Born sexless and without sin, Castiel had been confused at the sudden onslaught of feeling. Especially at the beginning. Wanting something so badly had never happened. Yes, pleasing his Father and fighting with the righteousness of Heaven behind him made him feel whole and complete, but nothing like this. Nothing like the earth shattering smile Dean would give him after a hunt, the world beneath him crumbling away until there was nothing but that smile in his vision. Expressing his desire was all Castiel could think about anymore.

Which is how he found himself here, alone, with Dean, in a motel room, twitching and unable to speak under the gaze of the being he most desired in this entire universe. Dean was finally relaxing after a long hunt, beer in one hand and the remote control in the other. Sam was out, trying to pick up women or some such nonsense. Castiel had appeared out of Dean's line of sight, just watching him smile and laugh at some doctor on the television. Castiel liked television. It taught him about people. Castiel wanted to say something, but he didn't want to scare Dean again. Not after the last time. His fingers twitched to touch him, to please him. Instead, he pushed out his grace, letting it barely caress the edges of Dean's soul. Castiel smiled as he was rewarded with a hum of acceptance.

"Hey Cas." Dean said warmly. It was Cas' turn to nearly jump out of his skin. He pulled his grace back in so fast, it made him dizzy.

"Hello, Dean." He managed to get out before crossing around to the front of the couch. Dean patted the couch beside him, and Castiel stiffly took a seat. Dean laughed. Cas loved that laugh. He loved how it would pull light into Dean's face, into his eyes. Dean deserved to be happy. He deserved to look like that all the time.

"Relax, man." Dean said, sipping off his beer. "It's just you and me tonight." He explained, a tone of anger hidden in his voice. Dean didn't like when Sam went off alone. He would always worry. Castiel calmed his fingers so he wouldn't reach out and try to trace the worry lines off Dean's face.

"What are you watching?" Cas asked.

"Doctor Sexy, MD." Dean smirked at him. Whether it was the actual doctor or the sexual tension in the show, Castiel was never sure, but Dean would always watch it when ever he could. Silence fell between the pair, and when Dean got up to grab another beer, he came back with two. He was always so considerate and hospitable despite the fact that liquor had no effect on an angel. Castiel took it gratefully and sipped gently. Beer was something he had come to like slowly, like Dean. The carbonation, the hops, the yeast, it was surprisingly refreshing after a long day. Or to gather the courage to admit something.

"I do not understand the premise of this show." Castiel commented. Dean huffed out a laugh.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone does. It's just soft core chick porn." Dean smiled at him again. That smile was going to be the end of him. So honest and so pure, especially when directed at the angel. Cas could see that not only the body was smiling, but his soul was smiling as well.

"Dean..." Castiel started, but all his words vanished as those eyes turned to look upon him. The beer was forgotten and his vessel betrayed him, pressing his lips against Dean's. The room was breathless for a moment until Cas pulled himself away, shrinking to one end of the couch and refusing to look back at the man he had just kissed. He managed to glance up to see fingers, softly pressed against his own lips. A soft pink tongue darted out to wet them before Castiel felt himself being hauled back over to the other side of the couch, to meet those lips again.

Soft, hot, and wet, Castiel couldn't help himself. He licked his tongue against the seam of Dean's lips, who moaned and opened them, letting Castiel reach and touch and taste. Both of them reaching and grasping and wanting to find purchase. When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily and Dean was the first to break the silence by huffing out a small chuckle.

"I told you, the last person who looked at me like that, I got laid..." He said with that damn cocky smile that Castiel loved so much.

"I want you, Dean." Castiel whispered into those lips like a secret. Licking them to punctuate his need. Dean moaned.

"Oh yeah?" The human asked, grinding his already stunningly hard cock into Castiel's hip. "Tell me how bad, Cas." Cas responded by pressing himself into Dean's thigh, while starting to kiss his neck.

"Oh, so bad, Dean. I've been waiting so long..." He paused to nip lightly at his shoulder. "I have had so much time to think..." He bit a little harder, earning a moan and fingers digging into his arms. "I want to make you cum for me, Dean. I want you to cum so hard... all for me..." Cas whispered, palm now pressing against the zipper of Dean's jeans. Castiel reached out with his grace and stroked the cock hidden inside those jeans. Dean bucked up into his hand roughly, Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean's ear. "Now undress slowly, and spread yourself out on that bed for me." Castiel sat up and pulled off his trench coat and suit jacket, and rolling up his sleeves. Dean hadn't moved. "Now." Castiel said, pointing to the bed.

Dean was up like a shot, watching Cas settle himself on the couch to watch Dean strip. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and ran his hands down his chest, tossing his head back in what appeared to be mock pleasure. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Don't lie, Dean." Castiel said, a hint of warning in his voice. The man in front of him shivered slightly at the words, and what could only be considered a predatory look crossed Castiel's face. "Slow, but not fake. Don't try to play me, Dean." He rasped out, pulling at the knot in his tie to get it off.

Dean responded by pulling his belt off and tossing it in the angels general direction before slowly popping the button open. He was toying with the zipper before he sat on the edge of the bed, finally undoing them and sliding his jeans down his legs, pulling his feet out of them. His cock was rock hard and leaking into his boxers, a small wet stain giving him away. Castiel nearly growled as he stood up off the couch, his own erection pressing annoyingly into his mind. This was bigger than physical expression, this is what Cas needed.

Dean's hands were skilled, shucking Castiel of most of his clothes through heated kisses. As they both found themselves in underwear alone, the reality of the situation began to set in on the both of them. Castiel was a virgin in most senses, but you wouldn't know it by the filthy things his mouth was doing to Dean. Biting, sucking, growling, Dean was lost in the sensation. Castiel had slid between his legs, hiking Dean's up around his waist. Whether it was angel magic or the memory got lost between lips, hands and hips, suddenly Dean's back is off the mattress and arching up into Castiel as the slow heat of friction is felt between them. Their underwear was gone. Castiel had fit them together perfectly, then shucked away what was keeping them apart, both of them moaning as they finally got to feel each other for the first time.

"Cas... please... more..." Dean moaned, between kisses. Castiel chuckled as his hand reached down between them, pushing their cocks together in one fist. Dean's jaw dropped as Castiel took it as an invitation to invade. Names were falling like prayers as they both moaned and breathed into each other, Cas' grace now starting to seep into Dean. The kiss finally broke, leaving both of them panting, but still thrusting into Cas' hand.

"No Cas... more..." Dean begged. As he reached out with his grace, Dean moaned and suddenly Castiel knew. Cas smiled and started kissing Dean again, hearing a delightful gasp as Cas let them both go to bring his other hand down to that surprisingly hungry little ring of muscle. Cas laughed.

"You want me so bad, don't you, Winchester? You want me to fill this hungry little hole, you want me to take you... tell me, Dean. Tell me how badly you want me filling you up, breaking you apart and putting you back together." Castiel fisted a handful of Dean's short hair, pulling his head back to expose a marked expanse of tan flesh.

"I want you to fuck me, Cas. I never knew I could want something so bad. I need you, Cas." Dean moaned, trying to fight and failing. Castiel chuckled again, leaning down to bite that neck while reaching to find the lube just a reach away. Being an angel certainly made sex more accessible.

Cas squeezed some onto his fingers, warming it slightly before circling a finger around that slightly tense ring of muscle. Dean let out a low moan, like this was something he was craving and yet terrified of all at the same time. Cas whispered into his ear that he wasn't ever going to let anything bad happen to him, that he was going to take care of him, that he loved him. Dean relaxed and nearly screamed out in pleasure as Cas slowly pushed one finger inside. Slowly dragging it back out caused Dean to shiver. Slide in, he would moan, slide out, he would shiver and that hot little pucker was trying to keep him in. Cas added a second finger, and soon after, a third, and the man beneath him was panting.

Both of them were too far gone with want to express anything else, and Castiel will never forget what it felt like. While the synthetic lubrication was cold on his vessels flesh, Dean was burning and warm. Pressing through that tight ring of muscle and plunging into that unholy heat caused Cas to falter slightly while moaning and sweat covered. It was exquisite. It was better than anything he had ever felt. Better than food, better than battle... better than Heaven. Being inside the man he loved, the man he had almost died for, the man he had died for, everything was leading up to this moment. Sliding slowly, making love to this man, not fucking. Dean couldn't complain. Not only was he being split open by a thick and hot amazing cock, but the angel's grace was pouring into him at this point. Both of their nerve endings were on fire, both of them panting, almost crying at how good it felt to finally give in to something that had always been there.

Cas picked up the pace, his hips snapping a little faster now. Every single stroke sliding over Dean's prostate, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Cas wouldn't even have to touch him. Both of them were close, wanting to savor, not wanting to think about the next time this would happen. Dean was so close and so close and so close and moaning and begging when finally, Cas' hand clamped down on the scar on his arm and he came, white hot and pulsing across their stomachs.

"Close your eyes." A hurried and breathy command, and Dean threw his arm over his eyes, and was still blinded. Castiel's grace slammed into him so hard, his cum so hot and so heavy inside of him that Dean screamed, another orgasm and more cum cascading out of him. Then the light was gone, both men were spent and panting and Castiel hadn't moved. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around the exhausted angel, who burrowed into his neck in return.

"Mine." Castiel said simply, nuzzling close.


End file.
